


Close

by betademon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I like it, sleeping is lesbian culture, this was a little thing i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betademon/pseuds/betademon
Summary: Rose and Kanaya hang out one night.





	Close

You altered your position under Kanaya to inch closer to her. She was incredibly cute when she was so sleepy. Her biological clock was strict, even with no sun to follow. She rarely seemed to sleep, this was a nice occasion. The vents and machinery from the depth of the meteor hummed and provided aimless noise to help you drown out your thoughts. You let yourself feel, but couldn't help but hyper focus on Kanaya right on top of you. Kanaya took notice of your shifting because she tried to pull you closer to her in response. Glad to know the sentiment was reciprocated. As she moved her head closer, she kept in mind her horns, as she’s always done. The first few situations similar to this one she was very forgetful, but the scratches weren’t so bad. You felt more guilty for almost making her tear up. Your hand moves to her hair, lightly tangling itself in her curls. She lets out a soft hum that morphs into her little cicada chirps. Which, judging by what she has told you, and how she reacted when you asked, was a good thing and maybe also a cute thing. You hand falls from her hair to her ears, where you proceed to gently rub them. Her ears twitch under your hands and the chirps get louder.

“Don’t stop,” Kanaya mumbles underneath you and god she sounds so very tired, and you very much adore the tone of her voice.

Kanaya’s glow seeps out, flickers, and then rests to its normal low light she loves to shine when you're alone together. You could say you adore it like you adore her but, you're hesitant to say that aloud even to Kanaya. God forbid anyone else hears you too. Kanaya breaks through your thoughts with a small kiss to your neck and then following up with moving her head up to press it against yours. A small token of appreciation she calls it. It means more to you than a small token. She slumps back down and you feel her get heavier, and maybe a bit warmer. You weren’t exactly in the best position to join her in sleep though. So, after she shifts back down to take her place by your neck you decide to ask her if it’s okay for you to move.

“Kanaya? Do you mind if I move to lay down?”

“Mmno go ahead.”

She lifts up off of you and looks at you with an extremely lovingly sleepy look in her eyes. Your heart may have stopped for a moment.

“Rose?”

Oh right. Laying down. Shit you may have spaced out staring at her.

“Oh sorry yeah I’m fine.”

She giggled and tried to hide her face in her hands, ”Find something you like?”

“Yes but I’d love if she came back down here to lay with me,” your face was bright red and you could feel it, but even so you tried your best to seem level headed.

You reached out your arms to her and she accepts your embrace and retakes her place at your neck with a sigh. She hugs you tighter and yawns as you rub her back. She gets softer and less tense with each circle you make. It was very hard to get her to relax, and sometimes you worry if she knows how to relax on her own. She places another kiss on your collarbone and you relax as well. You turn your head a bit, making sure to avoid her horns, and listen to the low hums and infrequent clanging of the meteor and sleep slowly crawls up on you.


End file.
